Love Unexpected
by Silver Bullet-kun
Summary: And she knows that what she feels for him is real, and not just an ordinary admiration. She may look like an ordinary fan girl who's obsessed with the whole idea of the legendary thief. But she knows, and is one hundred percent sure, from then till now, she is unquestionably in love with the Kaitou Kid.


Disclaimer: The original story and characters belong to the respective author of the anime/manga, Mr. Gosho Aoyama. The following story was based from the original series and is made only for the following purposes - creative writing, expression of ideas, entertainment, and love for work. No profit is gained from this. The writer of the following story respects the author of Mr. Aoyama and gives due credit to him.

**Love Unexpected**

_And she knows that what she feels for him is real, and not just an ordinary admiration. She may look like an ordinary fan girl who's obsessed with the whole idea of the legendary thief. But she knows, and is one hundred percent sure, from then till now, she is unquestionably in love with the Kaitou Kid._

**Chapter 1**

_Right now, we are in front of the Beika City Building where the Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid made his announced appearance. A few days prior, the police had received a note from Kid announcing he would be at the rooftop of the Beika City Building where he would give hints to where his next - would be. As of the moment, we have no news yet about the - happening at the rooftop, so we don't know whether Kid has been captured or if he escaped._

"Kid isn't that easy to be caught. If that's the case, he would have been caught a long time ago," Conan muttered to himself as he took his turn in the chess match he's having with Heiji. Ran was sitting on the floor with Sonoko, who had visited that day, near the television watching the news about Kid's -.

Heiji looked at Conan. "Is that okay? Maybe we should have gone to Beika City Building after all and see what that thief's up to."

"It's fine," Conan answered. "It's not like he'll steal something tonight. Besides, I want to be there _when_ he will execute the real action."

"Hm, you're right. There won't be much trick that guy will do tonight. He'll just give the hints to where and when his real - would occur, right? Then, we could just ask Megure-keibu about it."

"Or hear it from the television now." Conan turned his attention to the television.

_Oh, just now, Nakamori-keibu from the - (place) is coming out of the building with his men. Let's ask him._

_Keibu-san! Nakamori-keibu? How's the meeting with the phantom thief? Were you able to catch him?_

_Huh! If he can be caught that easily, I wouldn't need this entire police force with me._

_A-Ah. Sou ka.._

_Demo, as expected, we got another note from Kid.. just before he escaped._

Conan saw the inspector's hand clenched into fist. _Ha. Ha. Ha. Just as I thought._

The inspector shoved the piece of paper to the camera. Conan immediately scribbled the message.

_"Star-Crossed Lovers_

_Two people bounded and separated by destiny_

_At the time when two people's love finally find their way to each other_

_I will come and steal the Queen's Heart._

_- Kaitou Kid"_

"Woooaaaaahhhhh... As expected from Kaitou Kido-sama! Kakoi!" Sonoko clasped her hands in admiration.

"Queen's Heart?" Conan thought the name sounds familiar. His eyes widened when a thought formed in his head. He immediately looked at Heiji who was smiling knowingly at him. "So he means 'that,' eh?"

"Yeah. Didn't think he'd be interested even in that. But then again, it's Kaitou Kid we're talking about. Talk about gems and jewels and he knows almost anything."

"Yeah. Who knows, there's more to that Queen's Heart than we know."

Heiji smirked before saying in a low voice, "It's a thief's work to have knowledge about the things he steals. While we detectives..."

Conan mirrored Heiji's smile. "It's our job to deduce the truth behind a criminal's scheme."

Ran and Sonoko, who had turned to look, could only blink at the two boys who seemed to be smiling evilly while talking to each other.

"What are those two doing?" A frowning Sonoko asked Ran.

"Who knows..." Both of them went back to watching television.

Conan placed his chin on his hand, thinking. "Demo, what did he mean by the first three phrases? It's clear that he is talking about Romeo and Juliet, but what's it got to do with his next -?"

Heiji leaned back on the sofa and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Who knows? We have yet to decipher it. Are?" He looked at Conan.

"Eh? Nanda?"

Heiji leaned forward on the table. He glanced at the two women who were still busy watching the television. Conan shifted his eyes to the two women, then looked suspiciously at Heiji.

"Oi, what is it?" He whispered.

Heiji smiled teasingly. "Maybe he's talking about you, Kudo."

"About me?"

"Yeah." He got the paper where Conan had written Kid's message and showed it to the little boy. "Star-Crossed Lovers. Two people separated by destiny. This could speak for you and that girl's situation, right?" He motioned at the unsuspecting girl a few feet away from them.

Conan scowled at Heiji.

"Nani yo? It's almost the same, don't ya think?"

"Urusai."

Heiji made a peace sign with his fingers while grinning widely.

Conan looked at Ran. _Star-crossed lovers, huh? But still..._ He looked over at Sonoko who was cheering vigorously in front of the television.

"Kyaaaaahh! Kaitou Kido-sama kakkkkkoooooiiii!"

_This one's really a fan of Kid._ He laughed disbelievingly to himself.

Sonoko was going home and Ran was walking her to her car. All the while, the bleach-haired girl was talking nonstop about Kaitou Kid. She was going all hyper and excited, telling her best friend how cool and handsome he is, and how they can manage to capture Kid by themselves. "We would ask Megure-keibu or your father about the details of Kid's -. And then we will go to the place earlier than the time Kid is supposed to arrive. In that way, we'll be able to capture him ourselves! We can even take a look at his handsome face. Or even know his real identity!" Sonoko abruptly leaned towards Ran, making the latter back away in surprise. "Dou? Isn't my plan great?"

Ran held out her hands in front of her, trying to calm her friend down. "Sonoko, I don't think Megure-keibu or my dad would tell us the details. We're not authorized persons after all."

Sonoko blinked. "I-Is that so?" She rubbed her chin, thinking deeply. After a while, she snapped her fingers in front of Ran, making the latter surprised again. "I know! Conan-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Heh. That brat is always listening to the oldies' conversation. And he's very keen and sharp too. I bet he would want to know about Kid's - too. We can ask him for the location and time of Kid's -."

"D-Demo - "

"Sou!" Sonoko closed her fist in front of her. "This is a perfect plan. We would go there before Kaitou Kid does. Then when he finally comes, we'll tiptoe to him from behind and capture him! If he tries to escape, you use your Karate. Demo, don't be so hard on him, or he might get hurt," Sonoko said seriously.

Ran sweatdropped. _Then he'll be able to escape us..._

"Sou sou!" Sonoko pumped up her fist in the air. "This time, you can't escape, Kaitou Kid! After this Suzuki Sonoko-sama captures you, I won't let you escape. You'll be mine, forever! Ohohohohohoho!"

"S-Sonoko..."

"Yosh! I need to go home and go over my plan once again. I'll just call you once I get everything polished. Ja ne, Ran!" Sonoko waved at Ran then turned to walk towards her car.

"C-Chotto matte, Sonoko!"

But Sonoko didn't hear her as she was chanting Kaitou Kid's name over and over again all the way to her car. Ran could only sigh as she watched the Suzuki's limousine sped away. Despite her best friend's obsession with Kaitou Kid, she can't help but smile.

Kuroba Kaito opened the door of his house - not bothering to turn on the lights - and walked silently across the living room. It was midnight. The butler must be sleeping already and he didn't want to disturb him anymore. Anyway, he had already eaten and he was feeling rather tired from all the events that happened that night. He remembered the scene in the Beika City Building's rooftop a few hours ago. Nakamori-keibu was at his wits again trying so hard to capture him. But of course, he's not the Phantom Thief Kid for nothing. He's not easy to take down.

_Gomen, Nakamori-keibu. Better luck next lifetime._ He grinned widely to himself, and the grin automatically turned into laughter. He was on his way to the stairs, laughing to himself when the light on the living room was switched on.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and hid behind the railings of the staircase. But after a while, feeling like an idiot, he moved out of his "hiding place" and faced the culprit. He glowered at the person standing a few feet away from him. "Mattaku. I knew it was you."

Aoko put her hands on her hips. "Then why did you have to scream like a girl, baka."

"B-Baka?!"

"Anyway, where were you the whole time? I was looking for you since classes ended."

"Eh? Anou, I had an errand to attend to. Sou sou, he-he-he." He scratched the back of his head, hoping Aoko would believe him.

"Hontou ni?" Aoko asked, looking quite unbelieving.

"Mouchiron!" He was smiling sheepishly at her, but then he remembered something. "Souyeba, what are you doing so late here?"

"Eh? E-Etou.." It was Aoko's turn to be at a loss. Her face turned a shade of pink which made him smile secretly. He decided to tease her. He walked back to the living room, stopping about a step away from her, making her nervous.

"By any chance," he moved his face closer to her. "Were you waiting for me?"

"EH?!" Aoko pushed him away with her hands. Good thing his face was teasing. Although she knew he was joking, still she wouldn't know how to react if his face _looked_ serious.

Kaito laughed loudly. "I'm just kidding."

Aoko stuck out her tongue at him, making him laugh even more. "Hmph! I just want to talk to you about something. But never mind. I don't think you'd be serious and all." She turned around for the door.

"O-oi, Aoko! You can tell me." He took a few steps towards her.

She just waved her hand instead of turning around. "For-get-it."

"Mou.." He stuck his tongue out at her although she cannot see it. "Be careful on your way home," he said before turning for the stairs.

"I know! My house is just beside yours!"

"Hai hai. You're grumpy today. Or should I say all the time? Next time, just say so if you're worried about me. It's just natural, right? For a wife to worry about her husband."

A shoe was sent flying towards Kaito's direction, hitting him hard on the head and sending him to the floor.


End file.
